


炮灰19-22

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	炮灰19-22

19.

黄仁俊看着放在床上的两个黑色礼盒，心情极为复杂，他坐在床边，手里还捏着礼盒里面附带的一张卡片。

烫金的黑色硬质卡，上面就只有一句话。

‘送给黄小姐的礼物，不知道你喜欢什么样式所以我就准备了两种。’

from jaemin

“......”

黄仁俊抿着嘴把纸片揉烂，愤怒的丢进桌旁的垃圾桶里，结果因为他太用力，纸团擦着垃圾桶边滚到了角落里。

黄仁俊怒道：人模狗样罗渽民...天杀的混蛋...不要脸的变态...竟然...竟然真的要他穿这种东西...

视线撇过面前的两个黑色礼盒，黄仁俊心里面烦躁的不行。

此前。  
在商场的更衣室里有了如此‘美丽’的奇遇后，罗渽民竟然趁他不注意的时候偷拍了他女装的照片，还并以此威胁，如果他不满足那人的一个要求！那人就把照片给散播出去！

而这个要求不是别的！就是让他再穿一次女装！还要以女伴的身份陪同去参加私人的生日宴会！

当时黄仁俊还以为自己耳朵出毛病了，想着罗渽民怎么为难他也不至于提奇怪的要求。

结果啊没想到啊...

他根本就不了解自己笔下的人到底是什么性格！他不知道罗渽民还他ma的是个切开黑的变态！

然而。  
黄仁俊一大好男儿，在这种危机时刻只有敷衍的答应。

他想着事后就算反悔了那人也不能把自己怎样，照片传就传了，他打死不承认那人能把他如何？

可是当他坐上罗渽民的车，把偶遇朴志晟的事忘得一干二净的时候....  
他看见罗渽民和他一起坐上后座，而开车的人正是罗渽民的助理...

黄仁俊才想起...罗渽民的身份是个艺人...而且还是个top级的艺人...

他这才意识到事情的严重性，如果他真的反悔了，导致罗渽民利用艺人这个身份散播他的照片...

那么他的后果...  
可想而知...

他不仅会被自己的老父亲揍的很惨，会被自己的狐朋狗友嘲笑，还会被朴志晟按在床上‘教训’到天昏地暗都爬不起来...

一想到这里，黄仁俊的脑袋就隐隐作痛，他懊恼的抓着自己的头发使劲往外扯！

他为什么这么倒霉？？！！为毛穿个书穿的这么憋屈？？！！

“......”

系统：系统也没预料到玩家这次的经历...既然这已经变成不得不做的事，那系统...就暂且把这件事作为第五个任务发布给玩家好了！

黄仁俊：......？？？

【叮！玩家请注意！现在发布第五个任务！任务内容：男扮女装作为罗渽民的女伴出席一个私人宴会，不被外人发现真实身份则视为任务成功。任务完成后给予挑选惩罚世界权利一次，任务失败不会给予惩罚。】

黄仁俊：你玩真的？你还嫌我不够烦是不是！！？？

系统：反正玩家都要去做，还不如做一个带有奖励的任务来的划算。

黄仁俊：划算个狗p！！你当我这是做买卖呢！！？？

系统：那玩家有本事拒绝罗渽民好了，到时候你受了‘惩罚’我可不会管你。  
哼。

黄仁俊：？？？

你这话说的好像之前你管过我一样？？？

黄仁俊认命了，反正从进入这个小说世界他就没少经历奇葩的事，他现在已经无所谓了。

黄仁俊打开面前两个巨大的黑色礼盒，把面上的盖子掀开，看见两套风格完全不同的衣服的时候...  
他又想骂人了。

“......”

一套红色的长裙，一套白色的中长裙。

搭配着鞋子，假发都给他准备好了。

黄仁俊：......

这时，还没等黄仁俊反应过来，贴心小棉袄又开始在他脑袋里嚷嚷。

【叮！玩家现在可对眼前的两套衣服进行选择！】

【A套：性感成熟风。】

【B套：清纯可爱风。】

黄仁俊：？？？？？？

卧槽？？

什么东西？？什么性感什么清纯！！？？

黄仁俊：！！！！这个罗渽民是真的有病！我是真的很想砍他！

系统：玩家就选一套吧，反正都到这个时候了...

黄仁俊：......

黄仁俊：我记得桃思思好像就是清纯乖巧款的妹子，既然男主喜欢这种类型，那我...就选A好了。既然不能反悔，那么我也得唱反调恶心恶心罗渽民！

系统：可是...如果玩家选了第一套性感成熟风的衣服...玩家作为一名男性...对A的胸好像...撑不起来...

黄仁俊：？？？？  
小棉袄？你是不是也想被我砍？？

连忙抱头贴心小棉袄：不！不是！我是说玩家如果选第一个，小棉袄建议玩家在衣服里多垫点东西...如果太平了被认出是男人...玩家的任务就失败了...

黄仁俊：哈？垫东西？？垫啥东西？？？

系统：咳咳！按照玩家这种男性身材！系统建议您直接塞水球比较靠谱！

黄仁俊：哈？？？

“......”

20.

黄仁俊抱着一袋子的衣服蹑手蹑脚下楼，好巧不巧，正好碰见从外面回来的父亲。

黄仁俊吓得浑身一抖，下意识把袋子藏在身后。

“晚...晚上好，父亲...”

黄父解开西装外套上的纽扣，皱眉看了一眼腕表的时间。

“到了饭点不在家呆着吃饭又跑出去鬼混？！”

黄仁俊眼皮一跳，不自在的往楼梯小步小步的走。

“不是的...我就是去见见我的朋友...很快就回来...”

“很快就回来？”

黄父嗤笑了一声。

“你说的很快是什么时候？明天？还是后天？谁知道你这小子嘴里有没有个实话！”

黄仁俊抿着嘴不言。

完了...  
如果黄老爷子不让他出门，那他岂不是真的把罗渽民给水了？

“爸...”  
黄仁俊小声的唤道。

黄父看了一眼畏畏缩缩的黄仁俊。

二人僵持不下，老爷子在犹豫中叹了口气。

“行了行了...我懒得管你，你去吧，只要别给我惹事，别再去招惹什么不干不净的人...”

黄仁俊一喜，彷佛得了特赦令般往楼下跑。  
“我知道了！谢谢爸！”

“......”

黄父看着黄仁俊一溜烟就跑没的身影，忍不住摇了摇头。

这小子...

黄父把外套脱下来搭在手肘处，往书房走的时候突然把黄仁俊和朴家的小儿子联想到一块儿去。

“朴家的小孩最近变得有些不安分...如果在这么放着不管...朴家只会惹火上身...到时候，说不定这火苗还会燎到黄家来...”

他叹了口气，在越发安静的夜里沉默，不再喃喃自语。

“......”

黄仁俊提前赶去了举办宴会的酒楼，准备在楼上的休息室里换衣服，他可不敢在家换上女装，然后明目张胆的从父亲面前走过。

等到了地方，在散着暖色灯光的房间里，极为羞耻的穿上其中那件大红色的长裙后，黄仁俊觉得自己的脸烧的如同身上的颜色一样红。

等到他戴好假发穿上和衣服一个颜色的，带点跟的鞋子后，他心里面别扭的像一条打了许多死结的麻绳。  
羞耻到让他忍不住双手捂脸。

黄仁俊忍不住骂道：罗渽民你这个混蛋...

“......”

对着镜子把头发弄好以后，黄仁俊根本不想再去照什么全身镜，完全不想看自己现在的模样。

正因为他想快一点结束这个夜晚，动作就慌乱了许多。

所以..  
当他把换下来的衣服收好匆忙往房间外走的时候...  
他在房间门口不小心撞上了一个人...

那人不是别人，正是前天才和他同床共枕...‘睡’过的...李帝努。

“！！！！”

黄仁俊：靠！！完蛋了！！  
怎么一到这种时候就总让我遇见他们两人其中的一个？？？

系统：兴许是凑巧...

黄仁俊：凑巧？？这他ma的也太巧了一点吧？？

当初他在现世还活着的时候，买皮肤礼包怎么就没这个运气？没凑个巧？

一到这书里的世界，各种玛丽苏全让他遇上了？？

系统：本来《一人之下》就是玩家写的玛丽苏，在这里发生什么都不足为奇了...

黄仁俊在脑内和小棉袄对话，现实这边李帝努已经开始扶稳他道起歉来。

李帝努的视线扫过眼前人的黑发红裙，从白皙的锁骨上滑到圆润的肩膀，那人此刻低着头他看不太清模样，但却莫名的感到熟悉。

他认识这个女人吗？

李帝努低头去看黄仁俊的脸，目光刚寻到那人的鼻尖，就被‘她’给偏头躲了过去。

“没关系！我先走了！不好意思！”

黄仁俊故意掐着嗓子说话，歪着头吼了一句，赶忙提着裙子往前面逃。

可谁想，他一点也不适应这种细跟的鞋子，刚迈出去没几步就歪歪扭扭的往旁边倒。

这个时候，李帝努又两步跨过来稳住他的肩膀。

黄仁俊：要死！！！

李帝努下意识搂住前面人的肩，刚好那人矮了自己几分，低下头落下视线的时候刚好能看见那人长长黑发下的脸。

于是...

在一股魅惑人的香气中，李帝努看见了黄仁俊泛粉的脸颊，那人的脸似乎在细密的发丝中显得更小更精致了。

饶有几丝秀发顺着脖颈下滑，钻进了那人的红色裙子里，一根两根，在挤出的胸前沟壑里隐约徘徊。

李帝努一愣，整个人都僵在原地。

黄仁俊吓得不轻，连忙用手遮脸，摆脱了李帝努的后背拥抱就跑。

他垫着脚尖，跑的不快，怕摔倒也不敢跑快。

而此时，熟悉触感的躯体离开，李帝努很快就回过神，反应过来。

他望着前方纤纤身影，忍不住挑眉叫道。

“怎么...你还有这种...穿女装的爱好？”

黄仁俊：！！！！

【叮！李帝努好感+10】

黄仁俊吓得连忙回身去捂李帝努的嘴巴，他惊恐的看了看四周，跟做贼一样把面前的人给拉进刚才换衣服的休息室。

“嘘！！你小声点！！喊那么大声被别人听见了怎么办！？”

黄仁俊瞪着眼睛威胁眼前的人，却没发现自己现在正把李帝努压在门背后，他一手覆盖那人的唇，一手摸着那人的肩。

李帝努眨眨眼睛，看着面前的人对自己发狠，瞧着他一副女孩的打扮，怎么看都像是在朝自己撒娇。

李帝努眉眼一弯，握住那人的手腕就往怀里扯。

他抱住黄仁俊的腰，故意的往那人耳边吹热风。

“怕被别人发现为什么还要穿成这样？我怎么没发现小霸王黄仁俊还有这种奇怪的癖好？”

李帝努嗅着那浓郁的香水味，忍不住摸上那人现在裸露大半的背。

“我这还不是因为！！因为...”

黄仁俊话语一断，差点把罗渽民‘强迫’自己穿女装的事给抖出来。

不行！他不能说漏嘴了！！

李帝努往黄仁俊颈窝里一缩，双手不停的揉着那人的腰。

“因为什么？”

黄仁俊赶紧闭嘴，看向李帝努的时候才发现那人一直在吃自己豆腐。

他连忙把人往门上一按。

“别乱摸！你给我老实点！”

李帝努在门上一靠，眯着眼睛乖巧的不再有别的动作。

“那你告诉我，为什么要穿成这样还出现在这里？”

黄仁俊眼神躲闪，不敢直视面前人的眼睛。

李帝努歪着头，舔了舔唇角继续说道。

“不愿意说的话，我们就换一个方式，如果你想让我帮你保密，你就必须...”

黄仁俊一愣。

“必须什么....”

李帝努笑着凑近。

“必须亲我一下～”

“？？？？”

黄仁俊：卧槽这李帝努是不是脑袋有问题？？前几天还嚷嚷着见我一次就揍我一次，比谁都讨厌我！但是你听听！他刚才说什么？他说让我亲他！亲！他！！！

系统：我听见了...

黄仁俊：我好想砍人！！这男主一个二个的什么毛病？？我这见不得人的事怎么就能让他们挨着撞见，还带顺序的那种！！前天朴志晟！昨天罗渽民！今天李帝努！！！！

系统：这可能就是...命运...

黄仁俊瞪着眼睛，他两手按着李帝努的肩，不可置信的再次重复那人的话。

“亲你？？”

“嗯。”

李帝努点点头，像准备好了一样把脸凑了过来。

黄仁俊：......

“......”

黄仁俊慢慢的贴上那人的唇时，才觉得自己做了一件错事。

李帝努抱着他的腰，发狠的往身前拥，嘴上的动作从被动变得主动。

唇齿相交，让黄仁俊一时迷了神。

温暖的鼻息交缠，呼吸间都是彼此的味道。

黄仁俊本是压着李帝努，却在一个翻身间，成了那个反被压在门上的人。

李帝努稍微弯了点腰，在亲吻过他的唇珠后，又把舌探了进去。

缠缠绕绕，好不美妙。

“......”

【叮！李帝努好感+10】

21.

李帝努把人抱在怀里，窝在沙发上享受着这一刻短暂的静谧。

黄仁俊看着那人直挺的鼻梁，忍不住上手捏了捏。

“你为什么会在这里？你也是来参加宴会的？”

“不是，我是在顶楼餐厅和之前部队的战友吃饭...”

李帝努握住他的指尖，放到唇边亲了亲。

黄仁俊：......

“今天的事，你不准说出去。”

黄仁俊抽回自己的手，压着李帝努的脖子再一次威胁。

李帝努歪着头拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股。

他先是轻轻一笑，而后听话的点头。

“知道了。”

黄仁俊：？？？知道了？？？  
这么简单？他就这么答应了？？没别的条件？？

系统：看来玩家又忘记自己笔下人物的性格了...玩家在异世界的时候李帝努不就是很听你的话吗？在这个原世界里他当然也是这种性格...

黄仁俊：！！！  
那这么一比罗渽民就是一恶魔！！

系统：？？？  
（恶魔？？玩家怕不是忘记了朴志晟这个人...）

“......”

罗渽民一身黑色西装，他看着手中的那杯红酒，忍耐不住内心的虚妄就暗自发力，好像要把红酒杯的那根细细的杯柱捏碎。

宴会开始已经半个小时了，他还是没能等来那人。

果然...  
那人堵定了自己不会把照片发出去，所以真的事后反悔，没有赴约。

穿女装这种事...  
换个人都会拒绝吧...  
何况还是那么讨厌和自己接触的黄仁俊...

罗渽民抓了抓粉色的头发，不耐烦的把酒杯磕在服务生的托盘里。

身边有人邀约喝酒聊天都被他那冷冰冰的眼神给吓跑。

罗渽民不高兴的站在角落里，双手环胸，闷闷不乐的看着面前往来的人。

他掏出手机给那人打电话，意料之中，依旧是无人接听。

啊...  
真的是烦死了...

罗渽民低着头，那食指点了点额头。

再次把那天偷拍的图片翻出来，罗渽民看着屏幕里那人轻扬的侧脸，心里面渐渐升起一股异样的情绪。

为什么会这么奇怪呢？

好像没看见那人多一秒，他心中挤压的烦躁感就多一分。

罗渽民再次用手点了点屏幕上那人的脸，在自怨自艾的惆怅里叹息。

就在这个时候，在只属于他一人的领域里，悄然飘进了一角红裙。

飘飘荡荡，立刻就抓住了他的视线。

罗渽民先是一愣，而后猛的抬起头...

“！！！！”

22.

罗渽民抓着那人的手腕，穿过周遭各色的陌生人，在觥筹交错中，避开桌椅，避开送来的酒杯。

罗渽民怀疑自己疯了。

当他二话不说把人带进一间无人的休息间，把门落了锁，再把人紧紧的拥在怀里。

看来他是真的疯了。

当他看见黄仁俊的那一刻他就已经失去理智变得疯魔。

那人歪着头用着似笑非笑的眼神望向他的时候，大红色的长裙把人衬的既妖冶又魅丽，宛如长穹沙漠中的一朵玫瑰，那人是万物间的一点红，那他就是渴望被触碰的一束风。

罗渽民想都没想就去扒那人的衣服，又细又软的肩带从肩上提着往两边扯，薄弱的遮蔽物被瞬间褪去。

“你知道吗？当两个人的欲望都上脑以后，就不会在被别的东西所阻拦。”

“......”

黄仁俊吓了一跳，刚才被那人拉着一路跑来，气都还没喘匀，罗渽民就开始扯他的衣服。

脆弱的红色吊带往两边一拉就松松垮垮的往下掉，一直卡住他的腰，露出了只穿着束胸的上半身。

于是，那被小棉袄哄着哄着塞进去的水球也啪嗒啪嗒的相继掉在地上。

黄仁俊尴尬的红透了脸，耳尖，脖子，连肩膀都染上了一丝粉。

而罗渽民的动作却因为这一插曲，比之前温柔了许多。

那人看着那落在地上都还一抖一抖的水球，眉毛一挑，不怀好意的对上黄仁俊的双眼。

“看来你准备的比我想象的充足...”

黄仁俊的脸似乎更红了。

“你给我闭嘴！还不都是因为你！”

罗渽民笑着把人搂紧，有些急促的去吻黄仁俊的唇。

像是欲望被瞬间点燃。  
他一刻都等不了了。

手指从腰部往上掐，又热又疼的触感让黄仁俊浑身一抖。

一直绷好的弦被用力的砸断，抽起的丝线是被解禁的封条，封存好的七情六欲就像潘多拉魔盒，打开了就再也合不上。 

流星迷恋坠落刹那的烟华，飞蛾追逐死前焚烧的烈焰，而人沉浸欲望满足的这一瞬间。 

黄仁俊睁开眼睛，视线因为情欲变得越来越模糊，他的身体开始发软，像分开的提线木偶控制不住自己的本能。 

罗渽民扬起嘴角，眼睛里闪着光。

似深似浅的亲吻，带着最本质的欲念。

也不知道何时，二人吻着吻着就跌在了一旁的沙发上。

黄仁俊身上的那条裙子早就在交缠中，下滑到了腰处。

被吻的有些累了，他甚至神志都开始不清醒。

罗渽民压着身下的人，把那长长的裙摆往上拉，全都堆在腰腹。

黄仁俊抿着嘴把手臂遮挡在脸上，用来掩盖最后的一点羞赧。 

在这样昏暗的房间，欲望像被放大数倍，比任何一个感官都要敏感清晰。

背部触到皮质沙发的丝滑，身上又压下一片炙热。 

罗渽民很急切的去解衣扣，他坐在黄仁俊两腿间，慢慢的欣赏着那人的身体。 

白皙的皮肤被灯光晕染成暖黄色，像极了融化了的芝士，饱满的泡芙，剔透可口，线条分明的上半身，从肋骨下方滑下两条不太明显的腹肌线，连着胯骨的人鱼线，一起埋没在仅被一小块红裙遮住的下半身里。 

那人的身体有着不会背叛过度的赞扬，精致到只是看一眼就想操。 

为什么会这么适合红色呢？

这么想着，罗渽民摸上了黄仁俊的脚腕，顺着小腿肌肉与骨骼间的线条抚摸上去，在膝盖处停留，用手心捂热那微冰的皮肤，然后顺着衣裙往里探，右手覆盖上那人半软的根柱。 

他一只手撑着沙发，另一只手开始轻轻玩弄，握着根部从顶端往下撸动，快速的动了几次然后往上轻弯，拇指按住端口然后猛的向下抽动，挑动着睾丸，继而循环。 

黄仁俊羞耻的闭上眼。  
他到底为什么要配合那人去做这种事...

罗渽民似乎是察觉到了黄仁俊突然上升的抗拒，以及想要合拢的双腿，他先一步把自己抵在那人的腿间。 

黄仁俊咬着牙，移开了手臂撑着上半身微坐起来，豆大的热汗顺着他的鬓角往下滑，滑过尖尖的下巴，在低落到自己的胸前，他眼眶变得湿红，带着怒意的眼神看着罗渽民。 

“你能不能别弄...” 

“不能。” 

罗渽民先是一愣，那人快哭的样子看得他心痒痒，想要继续折磨他就很快的拒绝。 

那是其他人见不到的表情，即便难受还是要忍着，喜欢却又憋着不说。 

他呼了口气，回过神来才发现自己早就硬了。 

罗渽民感觉到手上的粘腻，抬头看着那人从脖上滑下的汗水，他身体向前倾，顺着锁骨的线条向下吻去。 

亲吻一直向下延伸，最后在腹间停留，猛啄一口后罗渽民又爬上来双手扣住那人的手腕。 

慢慢的，身体不断的颤抖，已经忍耐到极限的人终究是抑制不住，开始掉眼泪。 

罗渽民又上前舔掉那人的泪，吻上了那人的唇。

一瞬间，所有的美感在此处迸发。  
舔舐，亲吻，吸吮。

与此同时，罗渽民抱起了那人，让黄仁俊坐在他的腿上，再把那人的手臂放到自己肩上，而他则是双手下移揉上那人臀瓣。 

带有技巧的揉搓，顺着尾椎骨往上摸，一直摸到那人的后脑勺，罗渽民卷着黄仁俊的舌吞吐，唾液顺着缝隙向下滑。 

忍耐着自己的欲望，没有任何抚慰，罗渽民已经被黄仁俊身上的香水味给折磨的前端发烫。 

没有人会不爱这种身体的碰撞...

沾取了刚才黄仁俊分泌出来的精液，罗渽民仰着头去看那人的脸，握着自己早已变热变粗的地方抵住了那人的后股。 

轻轻的探索，一点点的伸进，借助着有扩穴的药效，罗渽民半点半点的推送，转而瞧见黄仁俊抿着嘴脸发红的样子，没理由的心闷。 

这都什么时候了还憋着？叫出来给他听又能怎样？...

想到这里...罗渽民干脆一个挺身，整根的没入进去...

只听那人终于开口叫了出来，发出了喟叹...

细腻的声音竟然让罗渽民起了鸡皮疙瘩。 

整根没入整根抽出，不停的耸动后终于找到了黄仁俊的兴奋点，抵着那处来回的抽插。

罗渽民耳边回荡着的，是黄仁俊断断续续的叫声，像猫一样可爱，偶尔也撩人，撒娇似的在催促他快一点。 

皮肤间来回摩擦，寻觅了很久般，罗渽民终于带着那人一起上了高潮。 

在一阵颤抖后，黄仁俊仰着脖子呜咽了一声，细白的天鹅颈扬出好看的弧度，那软绵绵的声音听的罗渽民身心颤动。 

“......”

终于恢复了点意识的黄仁俊被罗渽民放倒在床上，方才反复性的向上耸动已经让他的腰酸麻。 

罗渽民喘息着，低音磁性的声音在黄仁俊耳边环绕不停，有了第一次高潮的缓冲，黄仁俊平躺着，盯着身上人看，像是要把人身上看出个洞来。 

黄仁俊的眼神让罗渽民一惊，那人似乎被呛着咳嗽了两声，说道。 

“你别这样看我...搞得好像是我强迫你一样...” 

话还没说完，黄仁俊就主动凑了过来和他吻在一起。

“闭嘴...”


End file.
